


[12x3主23]失落之塔

by oitekebori



Series: 蛋糕岛夺还厨师失败if [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 双龙, 强制, 暴力, 言语侮辱, 骨科乱伦, 高潮控制
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 【肮脏的秘密后续】“不过，要不要来打个赌？”伊治的手已经放在了门把手上。与此同时尼治突然加大了机械振动的频率，然后松开了一直捂着山治嘴的手。“——就赌如果伊治发现我们在这儿，是会解救你还是和我一起操你？”
Relationships: Vinsmoke Ichiji/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Niji/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 蛋糕岛夺还厨师失败if [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214258
Kudos: 11





	1. part.1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[124x3]肮脏的秘密](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872294) by [oitekebori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori). 



-  
已经不知是第几次突如其来的刺激将他从晕厥唤醒。  
脑子还没清醒到可以思考，就先听到自己可耻的呻吟，下体震动的机械疯狂翻搅着他残存的理智，他的双腿紧紧绞在一起，在床上不断伸展曲折着试图抵御这痛苦的快感。  
右脚金属的锁链割的他脚踝生疼，但是他已经不在乎了。

听不见，看不见，眼罩似乎已经被他的汗水和泪水彻底浸湿，杰尔马特制的耳塞让他听不见外界一点声音——所以他脑子里充斥的都是自己越来越粗重的喘息和不时泄露的暧昧的喉音。  
似乎整个人都被黑暗隔绝。或者浸没在空无一人的海洋深处。  
感官上的缺失让身体的触感更加难以忍受，床单的布料都变成对他皮肤的刑罚。他将身体紧紧蜷缩在一起，侧过身解救出自己被绑在身后压倒发麻的手臂，然后因为身体的脱力伏在枕头上大口喘着气。  
脊椎将紧贴在前列腺上震动的快感如实反映给他的大脑，皮肤上的粘腻并不仅仅是汗水——他已经射了不止一次，而他现在又硬了，甚至能感觉到自己坚硬的性器戳着自己的小腹。但他现在连用床单抚慰自己的力气都不再有，只是躺在那儿听着自己羞耻的喘息和呻吟。

不要有人。他神志不清的想，不要进来。  
他不知道如果这期间有人进来会看到怎样的场景——可能看见他大汗淋漓的伏在枕头上粗重的喘息，可能看到他蜷缩着身体在床单上艰难的摩擦着他坚挺的性器，也可能看叫他呻吟着痉挛着再一次射出来——不管哪一样，只要山治想到这样的他会被别人看到，他就恨不得立刻死去。  
他真想立刻死去。  
可是他不能。他只能被隔绝在一片黑暗里，磕磕巴巴的呻吟着等待下一次剧烈的震动。

已经完全没有时间观念了。  
他不清楚自己每次晕过去多长时间，他也不清楚自己是否真的想让这种状况结束——结束意味着到了晚上，他的三个兄弟又有了一整晚的时间用各种方式玩弄他。  
反正怎样都是痛苦的，他也只能在无边的痛苦里等待下一种痛苦的来临。

-  
伊治走进来看见的就是这样的场景。  
他站在门口，看着床上的人蜷缩在一起，张着嘴艰难的呼吸着，有些嘶哑的呻吟泄出喉咙，他浑身都是水，汗湿的金发黏在脸上，浑身颤抖的像被逼入绝境的小兽。  
他走过去才看到那根插入山治体内的假阴茎。根部延伸出卡在腰侧的设计让那根东西不会轻易掉出来，只会随着挣扎越来越深。而现在那漆黑的底部已经隐藏在臀肉之间，震动的嗡鸣沉闷的传来，山治夹紧双腿呜咽了一声，刚刚射过一次软下来的阴茎又颤颤巍巍的立了起来。  
床上的人发出了一声呜咽，无助的微张着嘴，绑着眼睛的黑色布带已经湿透，不知是汗水还是泪水。

他不知道谁在看着他。

伊治从来无法认可尼治的癖好。  
自从尼治有了性意识之后，他就表现出极大地好奇心和施虐欲，和他做爱会很痛苦，直至现在，对待这件事他都像一个新奇的孩子，喜欢用各种各样新奇的体位，和玩具，床伴的疼痛和哭叫总能让他更加兴奋。  
他们一起上过不止一个女人，而最后可怜的床伴总被弄得奄奄一息。伊治不在乎那些女人，可是现在躺在床上的是山治。  
伊治喜欢让山治痛苦，但是现在让他痛苦的是别人。

山治仍在发出疲惫而嘶哑的呻吟，坚硬的性器无助的颤抖，再次高潮的时候已经什么都射不出来了。伊治不知道他已经高潮了多少次，床单已经被汗水和精液弄得一塌糊涂，全身湿透像是刚从水里捞出来。  
他伸出手碰触那汗湿的皮肤，触摸到的那一刻山治突然抖得像个筛子，拼命蜷缩起身体，躲避着那只手。未知放大了他的一切恐惧，即使被三人同时玩弄他也没表现出这么大的惊恐。他不知道碰触他的人是谁，不知道接下来会发生什么，在这种状态下他连任何抵抗和逃避的权利都没有。

但伊治只是轻柔的帮他翻了个身，打开假阴茎卡在腰间的装置，慢慢抽了出来。  
器具浸润着透明的淫水，但凸起和沟壑仍然那么狰狞。山治的穴口可怜兮兮的敞开着，艰难的收缩，液体细细的流出。

“你在干什么？”

门口传来声音。伊治回了头，看见尼治抱着手臂靠在门框上，似笑非笑的看着他。  
“你看得见吧。”伊治说，“我要操他。”  
“大白天？晚饭都没吃？我不知道你已经这么饥渴了伊治，这不像你，”尼治摆摆手走了进来，“不过算了，反正我也没事情做。”  
“不如就一起吧。”尼治笑了起来。

-  
山治眼罩被拿开那一刻的惊恐让尼治十分受用，他愉悦的咧开嘴巴，看着他的弟弟在他和伊治的注视下试图将身体蜷缩在一起。  
“惊喜。”尼治恶劣的笑着，也拿下了山治的耳塞，然后伸手捏住他潮红的脸颊，看着他通红的眼角和被泪水浸的湿透的颤抖的睫毛。“有猜到是我们吗？”  
微弱的挣扎完全可以忽略不计，躲闪的眼神更是让尼治施虐欲膨胀，他直接将手指探入穴口，熟练戳弄备受折磨的腺体，“这么湿，”尼治翻搅着，山治发出一声闷哼，脖颈竭力向后仰着再次绷紧了身体。然后他拔出手指，把湿透的手指伸到山治嘴边，“看看你的东西，你有多淫荡？你其实是个女人吧？”  
山治微微侧过头，像是不愿面对一样闭上眼睛，尼治直接伸出另一只手揪住他的头发强迫他转过来，“舔干净。”  
山治紧紧闭着嘴巴。  
“张嘴。”  
“……”  
“你说什么？”尼治更紧的抓住山治的头发逼着他抬起身体。  
“……滚。”山治干哑的说。

尼治的脸色有了一瞬间的扭曲，伊治在那一瞬间差点以为尼治要直接扭断山治的脖子，但是尼治却笑了，他缓缓放开山治的头发，任由他跌回床上。  
“哈，”尼治笑容越来越大，“真的很有趣。”  
“既然你这么强硬，一会儿就别想着求饶。”尼治双手就在床头摸到一副口枷，熟练地给山治带上，侧过头和伊治说，“我们一起玩儿那个吧。”

-  
第二根阴茎进入山治身体的时候，他的泪水终于再次汹涌的滚出来。  
疼痛让他的身体止不住的痉挛，他喉间发出近乎破碎的呜呜声，然而都被口塞阻断。他身体用力向后仰着，肌肉线条绷紧到极限，在他背后的尼治抓着他缚在一起的手，愉悦的笑着，侧过头舔舐就在他嘴边的脖颈。  
伊治插了进去。山治的眼神因为疼痛而瞳孔放大，他的腿被夹在腰间，隔着衣服仍能感受到他冰冷的汗液。他的阴茎疲软的垂着，疼痛已经盖去了所有快感。  
山治对疼痛很敏感。这是后来他们得到的结论。脆弱的普通人的身体，每一次两人同时进去，他都会像去地狱走了一回。所幸他们对这件事都不是十分热衷。  
但今天作为惩罚措施，一切都让尼治十分兴奋，相比下体的快感他更乐于看到山治痛苦的脸。

尼治不喜欢山治的眼神。  
摘下眼罩后随着惊恐平息而变得掺杂着麻木的眼神，仿佛身体的痛苦无法加诸于他的灵魂，他仍会习惯性地发抖，躲闪，但似乎这一切都已变成他身体的本能反应，他会害怕，但他看着尼治的眼神，仿佛他只是什么施加折磨的没有生命的机器。  
他对他的恐惧不会比那时第一次看到那根外貌狰狞的假阴茎更多。

对勇治也是如此。  
日复一日的折磨让他为自己的灵魂竖起了壁垒，这的确是最好的应激手段，当他的意识游离于身体之外，痛苦好像就没那么难以忍受了。

但是伊治是不一样的，尼治清楚，山治对伊治的恐惧，是对这个人彻底的恐惧。  
从第一眼见到山治，他就从未和伊治顶过嘴，尼治清楚的在那双阴霾下的眼睛里看到了无法掩藏的软弱。在伊治面前，他无法藏在他的壁垒之下，是伊治怒斥他王族的尊严，是伊治让他摆清楚自己的阶级，是伊治，第一个对他下手。  
伊治和他之前发生过什么。尼治不知道，曾经也不想知道。  
但现在这一切都让他很不爽。

有时他搞不明白自己在不爽什么，不过是一个废物和玩具，何必纠结于一个废物的想法。但是山治的一个滚字的确让他瞬间怒火中烧，不仅是因为被一个废物冒犯，更多的是因为——  
山治从来不会在言语上反抗伊治。  
他在恐惧，他不敢。

你怎么就敢冒犯我？？尼治狠狠地捅了进去，两根阴茎在山治的体内同时胀大，他一定是流血了，不过这早已变成了常事，没什么大不了。  
你怎么就敢反抗我？？尼治伸手抓住山治的头发强迫他转过头面向他，看着他蓝色的瞳孔因为疼痛而剧烈颤抖，他欣赏着他眼底因为极端的疼痛而彻底破碎的壁垒和大颗撞出眼眶的泪水，觉得心情好了很多。尼治单手解开他的口枷，看着晶莹的唾液瞬间流满了他的下颌，在山治还没来得及发出痛苦叫声的时候，就狠狠咬上他的嘴唇，强迫他与他接吻。  
呜咽声近在耳边，血腥气缱绻在舌尖，山治已经意识模糊，尼治放开山治的嘴唇，抬头看着对面伊治面无表情的脸，舔着嘴角笑了起来。

他其实也搞不清楚伊治在想什么。不过无所谓了。

“一幅美景，不是吗？”

-  
一切结束之后，破碎的山治被扔在床上。  
得偿所愿的尼治变得餍足而慵懒，他懒洋洋的穿好裤子，说自己晚饭前要回房间洗个澡。  
“一会儿让珂赛特亲自来送废物的晚餐吧，真希望那时候他是醒的。”尼治走向门外，“你不走吗？”  
“你先去吧。”伊治说。  
尼治无所谓的转身离去，伊治转过身看着山治。

随着关门声山治沉默的睁开了眼睛，却看见伊治还站在床边。  
于是他像不愿意面对一样再次闭上眼睛，可是残存在眼眶里的泪水却被挤了出来，顺着眼角流进了汗湿的鬓发。  
然后，第二颗，第三颗。

像是突然被打开了什么开关，泪水不受控制的汹涌的涌了出来，滚烫的热量似乎要将他的眼角也烧灼，他完全不想在伊治面前示弱，但是伊治站在床边面无表情的沉静目光却让他眼泪流的更凶，他想擦掉眼泪，可是身体真的太疼了，真的太累了，他连动一动小指的力气都没有。  
他微微张开嘴巴吸着气，情绪已经瞬间将他冲垮。

“别哭了，你知道那没用。”  
伊治冰冷的声音突兀的出现在安静的空气中让他抖了一下，可是他停不住他的眼泪，他想把自己藏在被子里，可是他能做的只是紧紧咬住嘴唇。  
一双手伸过来，可以称得上温柔的托起他的脖颈，让他的上半身悬空。山治知道是谁，他睁开眼睛，看着面前火红色的头发，急促的呼吸着，以为自己又要被做些什么，但是伊治只是低下头，咬上了他的嘴唇。  
这实在不是一个温柔的吻，只一瞬间刚被尼治咬破的伤口就被重新撕开，血腥气充斥着口腔，唇舌被漫不经心又凶狠的掠夺，嘴角都在疼痛。山治挣扎着，勉强抬起一只手抵在伊治的胸膛上，但就像野兽利爪下要被生吞活剥的小动物一般无力。空气被压榨干净，缺氧让头脑变得更加不清晰，山治喉咙发出断续的呜咽声，泪水更凶的流了下来。  
伊治放开山治的时候山治已经神志不清，他是如此破碎甚至连一个吻都无法承受。山治透过半阖的眼睑看着伊治面无表情的脸，混乱的思绪已经不允许他想这一切是为了什么。

所幸他也不用想了，黑暗侵蚀了他的视野，他终于跌入了深眠。

-  
伊治离开的时候正好碰到勇治走过来。  
“什么啊结束了吗？”勇治一脸兴奋。  
“你说什么？”伊治皱起眉头。  
“尼治跟我说现在过来能看到有趣的事，”勇治摊手，“他大概在耍我。”  
伊治没有回答，沿着走廊走下去，勇治跟在他身边，显得很无聊。

“四天后就是庆典了，父亲说这个废物必须要参加，以回应士兵们对新回来的王子的期待，”说到王子伊治扯了下嘴角，似乎觉得这个词很好笑，“所以这几天别玩儿太过了。”  
勇治点点头，不过又皱起眉头，“不过尼治跟我说他会在庆典上玩儿新花样的，你不打算阻止他？”

伊治的脚步停顿了一下，不过时间短的大概他自己都没有注意到。  
“不过是一个废物，只要不打扰庆典的正常举行，他做什么不需要我的许可。”


	2. part.2

-  
山治不记得自己多久没看到不被窗子框起来的天空了。  
湛蓝的天空阳光好的恍若梦境，杰尔马国土上那些冰冷的建筑似乎都染上温暖的光泽，66旗被海风吹着，和big mom海贼团的旗帜，耀武扬威的飘动。  
他穿着深红色的披风，坐在华丽的椅子上，看着广场上被制造出来的士兵。

士兵们也在看着他。  
他们知道他，幼时宣布死亡却又奇迹生还回到故乡的三王子，在蛋糕岛时展现了不逊于他兄弟的实力。这是他们的王子，他们效忠的对象之一，他们欢庆他的回归，也敬重他如同敬重其他王子和公主。  
但现在他们的第三王子，正僵直的靠在华丽的椅背上，面色潮红的不正常。

前排的士兵几乎都能一清二楚的看见他脸上渗透的汗水，眼睛失焦的望着前方却又亮的惊人，流转的水光几乎就要滴出来。他紧紧咬着嘴唇却又松开，薄唇被他自己蹂躏的一片通红，红色的披风被他有些凌乱的盖在身前。

他们敬重他们的王子，可从未想过，他们的王子看上去如此的……任人采撷。  
凌乱的披风，有些汗湿的额发，潮红的面色，明显僵硬的身体……他们的王子，是不舒服吗？  
究竟是怎样的不舒服，能成为这个样子？

“看啊，他们在看你。”尼治坐的离山治很近，他探过身在山治耳边低声笑着说，感受到山治的又一阵战栗，“看他们的眼神，好想很想把他们的三王子扒光一样。”  
山治挪了一下身体，向离尼治远一点，但是一点点动作就差点让他闷哼出声。  
一枚怪异的机械，正紧紧吸附在他的体内，疯狂震动着。

身体紧绷着，力气却在抽离，裤子早就潮湿一片紧贴着他的臀部和大腿根部。阴茎翘起顶着裤子，却被带锁的阴茎环狠狠锁死无法发泄。某种方面来说他是庆幸的，他可不想当这底下几千士兵射出来。  
前排的士兵愣愣的看着他，他能看见。

他人的目光让羞耻感更甚，也让他觉得更恶心，一切都很恶心，他自己也很恶心，无法掌控的被人玩弄着的身体，无法反抗的如此懦弱的自己。

被强迫参加生日庆典，被强迫带上各种奇怪的道具，被强迫坐在这里。  
伊治和勇治都在看他，勇治嘴角带着窃笑，似乎兴奋的不行，他一定觉得很有趣，伊治面无表情，透过墨镜山治无法读懂他的情绪。  
零玖坐在很远的地方，低着头。山治知道和小时候一样，她没法做什么，他不怪她。  
迦治坐在高他们一阶的位置上，不知道有没有看见这里发生的一切。不过就算看见了，他也不会管，就像儿时一样。

他有多久没看见天空了？  
三个月前的一切比无法触及的云还遥远，不管是在蛋糕岛的挣扎逃离还是更久之前和伙伴们一起航行的日子，都像一场梦一样缥缈远去。  
他愣愣的看着飞扬的66旗，觉得自己这十三年从未逃离。

“你分心了。”

突然激烈的震动让山治差点惊叫出声，他身体前倾猛地扶住了扶手，激烈的喘息着。  
四面八方粘稠的目光有实体一样扫视着他的全身，滚烫而火热，山治战栗不已，尼治轻笑出声，父亲的声音传过来：“山治！你在做什么？”  
山治艰难的稳住身体，心跳声几乎让他听不见其他的声音，他急促的呼吸着，就势站了起来，就向城堡里面跌跌撞撞的走去。  
“山治！！”  
“没关系的父亲，我去把他找回来。”他听见尼治的声音，甚至和父亲说话都止不住笑意，“我会教会他道理的。”

-  
山治浑身颤抖的扶着墙，每一步都如同刀尖上的刑罚。

汗水从他的脸颊流下来，泪水模糊了他的视野。他粗重的喘着气，用力揪住衣领，双腿颤抖的迈开步子，虚软的不像是自己的。  
他不知道要去哪里，窗外甚至还能听见庆典热闹的礼炮和杰尔马士兵的欢呼声。他只知道绝对不能停下，他要逃，必须逃掉，跟来的不仅仅是尼治，他从台前逃走的时候看见了勇治看着他嘴角扯起兴奋的弧度，还有伊治——  
不要，今天，至少今天…  
机械突然角度刁钻的开始嗡鸣，山治几乎跪在了地上。翘起的性器头部摩擦着裤子粗暴的布料痛的他几乎哭出来。  
走廊尽头突然传来脚步声，山治慌不择路的推开离自己最近的一扇门就跌了进去。

他撞在了地上，泪眼朦胧的看着门自动掩上才闭上眼睛粗重的喘息，持续不断的性刺激几乎带去了他剩余的所有体力，他只能浑身虚软的瘫在地上。  
还不够，他想，可是现在的他移动一根手指似乎都费力，身体里的机械还在缓缓震动，持续刺激着饱受折磨的腺体，整具身体都快在积累的欲望下失去控制。  
可是还不够。他还是艰难的撑起身体，每一个动作牵连着肌肉收缩带来连通脊椎的痛苦快感。他死死的咬着牙，颤抖的走向角落里的一个衣柜。

他爬进去之后才发现这是个女士的衣柜，真丝和蕾丝边充斥着整个空间。他不知道这是谁的房间，但这些粉红浪漫的因素让他不可抑制的回想起一年前在卡玛巴卡过的生日，  
数十个人妖逼他穿上了雪白的纱裙，然后把他扔到一个巨大的蛋糕里。  
他当时还在想绝对不会有比那更糟糕的生日。但如今想起来当时的场景竟然恍然如梦。山治跪倒在一片纱裙和礼服之下发着抖，心里第一万次向不知名的女士道歉。

密闭空间像是封闭着滚动的热流和吹不尽的热风，一呼一吸见都是难以抵御的燥热。山治背靠着橱壁努力将身体蜷成一团。自己气息不稳的呼吸声要命的清晰，还有体内如同恶魔低吟的嗡嗡声，和着急促的心跳，冲撞着他的耳膜。

一切的一切，都随着时间的流逝成倍深刻。

他咬着一只手的指节，汗湿的额发让他几乎睁不开眼睛。庆典的声音还可以传过来，他甚至没有逃出一个走廊的距离就崩溃在这里。

其实想想他有什么必要拼命逃呢，最终的结果都是一样的，不管是谁发现了他，都会把他拖出来，狠狠按在地上，折磨他，最终仍然会回到那个房间，金色的锁环回到他的右脚上，天空再次变成窗子的大小。  
他只能躺在床上，在折磨中对时间都失去概念。

指节被他咬出了血的味道，他才慌忙的意识到什么，放过了自己的手。手腕上仍然带着的金色镣铐撞在橱壁上发出清脆的声音。  
他的眼睛骤然睁大。

所以他有什么必要拼命逃呢？

有什么东西在崩塌，仅随着一声脆响就飞扬如碎屑。他在黑暗里借着柜子缝隙的光亮睁大眼睛看着自己的手腕，然后慢慢双手交叠死死捂住嘴巴。  
他急促的喘息着，却不只是因为情欲的折磨。  
梦想幻想言语记忆他的一切都在渐渐分崩离析，虚虚实实连影子都抓不住。三个月来他用幻想和记忆麻痹自己，将自己藏在壁垒之下，他不会抱有不切实际的希望，但是也总有一个声音告诉他这样可以熬过去。  
可是熬过去什么呢？  
有什么会结束吗？

三个月的时间，也许他们已经快要攀越红土大陆的岩壁，回到北海。  
他再无逃脱地狱的可能。

泪腺开始疼痛，他真的不想哭，他不愿意这么软弱，他是最自由的海贼，是海贼王船上的厨师，他不可以这么软弱。

……他还是吗？

他不是了。他现在只是文斯莫克家族的废物，在黑暗里哭泣的懦弱的小鬼，这一点来说，他连八岁的自己都不如。

他只能蜷缩在衣柜里颤抖着等待着审判，被情欲折磨的湿的一塌糊涂，他能听见有人渐渐走过来的声音，可是他除了捂紧嘴巴什么都做不到。

柜门被缓缓打开了，光线随着缝隙的加大倾泻进来，山治泪眼朦胧的看着那处光明，想象着他的船长会突然出现在他的面前，就像在蛋糕岛一样，说带他走。

但是修长的身影撑在柜门上，居高临下的看着他。

“找到你了~”尼治的脸出现在打开的柜门处，恶劣的笑着，像是真真正正的恶魔。

-  
山治被他抓着手腕拖出了衣柜。他的腿软的不行，却被强行按在衣柜上站立着。

尼治一只腿挤进他的两腿之间，恶劣的向上顶弄。  
“啊…”难堪的呻吟逃离舌尖，山治恨不得咬下舌头，尼治的笑容越来越大，愉悦的像个终于找到称心如意玩具的小鬼，事实上他也的确是。尼治伸手制住山治的抗拒环住他的腰，将手伸进他的裤子里。  
“啧，真是难看。”尼治揉捏着因为汗湿和不明液体而潮湿冰凉的臀部，将手轻轻附在臀缝处感受时快时慢的震动，“这是用杰尔马科技新做出来的小玩意，能不能满足你饥渴的屁股？”  
山治几乎不能呼吸，他无力地伏在尼治的肩膀上，不能抵抗，几乎用牙缝挤出声音，“别碰——”  
“别碰什么？别碰你？”尼治更加用力的揉捏，“你知不知道你湿成什么样子？你现在就是个漏水的婊子。”  
一字一句都让他更加厌恶自己，但一字一句都让他更加脸颊发烫，因为他根本无从反驳，只能被迫靠着对方瑟缩着喘息。尼治又悄无声息的笑了起来，他将手拿出来，在山治还没反应过来的时候，重重的打在他的臀部。

“啊！！”

变调的痛呼从嘶哑的喉咙里扯出来，痛的他浑身发抖，他紧紧揪着尼治的衣服双腿发软的几乎要跪下去却被插入腿间的尼治的腿撑住，掌掴带来一系列的肌肉反应夹紧了他前列腺处的机器，触电般的反应让他的眼睛立刻盈满泪水，还有被责罚幼儿一般的羞耻感也让感官更加清晰。  
还未等他缓过神第二掌接连而至，这次尼治甚至扯下他的裤子让他的臀部都暴露在空气中，皮肉相接清脆的声音回荡在室内他都害怕外面的杰尔马士兵听到。疼痛和快感交织也如同带刺的铁网密密匝匝箍紧他的身体。  
他甚至无法抑制他的痛呼，第三掌又如期而至，皮肤烧灼一般刺痛着。他艰难地喘息着，颤抖的回身按住尼治又要抬起来的手，“别，别再…”  
尼治在笑，“嗯？”他象征性动了动贴在因为掌掴而滚烫的皮肤上，“你现在是在求我吗？”  
山治没有回答，实际上他也无法分心回答了。体内的机械又开始疯狂又刁钻的震动，他浑身发软的靠在尼治身上，颤抖的指尖抓着尼治的衣服。尼治的手却伸到了前面，握住了他坚硬多时的性器。

“啊…啊…”  
体内的快感已经堆积到极致，从四肢百骸抽离直直涌向下体，却被阴茎环死死卡住无法发泄。他太疼了，他的全身都在因为无法纾解的欲望而痛苦，泪水大颗的流下来。山治睁大眼睛无措的呻吟着，燥热中理智都开始逐渐分崩离析，他虚软的手指揪住尼治的衣服喃喃着，“解、解开……”  
“所以说你现在是在求我吗？”  
“……”  
“这样吧，你一字一句的跟我念，我是尼治哥哥的婊子，我就帮你解开，划算吗？”  
山治死死咬住嘴唇用血腥味拽住一丝清明，尼治的每一句话都在挑战他的底线，他急促的喘息着，开始微微挣扎摆脱桎梏，尼治不耐烦的捏住他的下巴问他：“你有没有听见我说话？！”  
“……滚…”山治艰难的从牙缝里挤出声音。

“我他妈叫你滚！！！”  
堆积的情绪终于爆发，山治拼尽全力推开尼治，终于挣开了尼治的手臂，他跌在地上，连坐起来的力气都没有，他的裤子甚至还挂在大腿上。  
还没等他平复呼吸，剧痛就从他的腹部传来。  
“呃——”山治捂着肚子蜷缩成一团，因为疼痛眼前发黑，尼治第二脚又踹了过来，他死死咬住牙，头晕目眩的忍耐，唇齿间都有了血的味道。

一只手粗暴揪起他的头发，他痛的惊叫出声，被迫抬起眼睛看见怒火清清楚楚的写在尼治的脸上，带着某种扭曲的狂热。  
“你怎么现在还敢——”尼治扭曲的脸近在眼前，山治颤抖的闭上眼睛，结束吧，让一切都结束吧。  
然后他们同时听见走廊里有声音。

山治头晕脑胀的还没来得及辨别，就看见尼治缓缓咧开了嘴角，他的怒火似乎一瞬间清的一干二净，但是山治更加胆寒，这是他每次发现有趣的事情的专属表情。

“哈哈，伊治来了。”

-  
柜门被关上，两个成年男子挤进狭小的空间让挂着的蕾丝裙装被扯落在脚边。  
尼治在听到脚步声后将山治塞进了衣柜，两人一起躲起来。  
山治被尼治狠狠捂着嘴巴按在怀里，微弱的挣扎被轻而易举的制住，疼痛和缺氧让山治一阵眩晕，尼治勃起的阴茎隔着裤子顶在他的臀缝上。  
“别出声，”尼治轻声说，“否则就不好玩儿了。”

浑浊的热流充斥着整个衣柜，燥热撑开他的每一个细胞，走廊尽头两个巡逻岗的士兵正在和伊治问好，然后是越来越接近的脚步声。  
山治心脏跳的几乎要冲出喉咙，尼治却笑得特别开心，他对着山治通红的耳尖吹着气，满意的感受到怀里的人颤抖的越来越厉害，“其实我一直在好奇，为什么你对待伊治和对待我们，如此不同？”  
山治没有说话，他也没法说话，尼治仍然狠狠捂着他的嘴巴。  
“从小时候就不一样，”尼治嘶声说，像是陷入了回忆，“小时候其实我就已经发现伊治会独自去找你，但是既然每次都是把你欺负的缩在墙角哭的像一条脏兮兮的狗，我就没有戳穿。”  
“从那时起你就从来不会反抗伊治，只会对我和勇治虚张声势……”  
“我敬重我的大哥，现在也是如此，我不会介意他有一些小小的差别待遇，”尼治叹息着说，“但是我最近发现有点不一样了。”  
尼治的手指再次深入饱受折磨的穴口，灵活而缓慢的探索。

“我发现伊治其实并不想和我，和我们一起分享你…你知道吗？”  
尼治凑到山治耳边低声说，温热的吐息喷洒在山治的耳畔，同时身下翻搅的手指更加肆虐。山治的一切呻吟都被尼治的手堵在嘴里，他泪眼朦胧的感觉到了门口渐渐走近的伊治的气息——过来找他的伊治。  
“他想独占你，所以事情发展到现在他对自己一定很火大，”尼治低声笑着说，“勇治那个傻子暂可不提，我是发现了每次我们玩弄你时伊治的脸……他可没他以为的那样掩饰的多么好。”  
“我是想不明白他对你是有什么特殊的感情——”尼治暧昧的舔舐着山治裸露在外的侧颈，伸出手握住了山治的前面，山治腿软的彻底趴在了橱壁上，剧烈的刺激让他甚至无法正常思考，“——当然我们这些人谈论感情是非常可笑的。”  
“不过，要不要来打个赌？”  
伊治的手已经放在了门把手上。  
与此同时尼治突然加大了机械振动的频率，然后松开了一直捂着山治嘴的手。

“——就赌如果伊治发现我们在这儿，是会解救你还是和我一起操你？”

-  
山治不想承认，那一瞬间他是真的想向伊治求救的。

下身的刺激让他差点惊叫出声，但是他猛地咬住了自己的手臂，牙齿嵌入血肉仿佛毫无痛觉——他唇齿间已经感觉到属于自己血液的味道。  
尼治似乎是笑了，他狎昵的舔舐着山治的耳廓，左手温柔的抚弄着山治的性器，似乎想逼他发出声音，山治向后仰着头想躲避那只手——现在他整个人颤抖着靠在尼治的怀里，但是他不敢挣扎，伊治就在外面。  
伊治打开门走了进来，穿着庆典上的服饰。虽然不想承认但很多时候山治觉得伊治才像是真正的王子。  
也是这个人将自己推进深渊。

伊治会解救他？别开玩笑了，他虽然已经快被逼疯了，但是他还没真的失去理智。  
一切的一切，始作俑者就是这一位，不管是现在，还是十三年前。

三个月间山治已经把他的兄弟的做爱习惯摸透了。尼治就如现在这样，喜欢用各种各样的道具塞进他的身体，看着他因为疼痛的快感变得软弱，勇治只会横冲直撞，每次都让他疼的泪流满面，却喜欢亲他的下巴和嘴巴。  
而伊治，虽然也会打他，但每次做爱都会做好润滑和前戏，用手指将他变得燥热和柔软。和伊治单独一起的时候不会很疼，似乎相对于操他伊治更享受看见他因为沉沦于快感而表现出来的自我抵触和羞耻。山治不会因此感激他，因为这样他只会更讨厌自己。

所以那些不知所谓的温柔和独占欲？山治不想思考疯子的想法，也许只是戏弄他的新的手段，也许他真的想独占——但是跟他又有什么关系呢？  
他现在只是任人宰割的“玩具”而已。  
他可不想自己变得如此病态。  
他病的已经够重了。

那一瞬间想要求救的软弱让他更加厌弃自己，他紧紧的闭上眼睛，鲜血顺着被咬破的手臂流至手肘。  
尼治还在撩拨他的身体，痛苦的快感凌虐他的每一个细胞，泪水顺着他的眼角滑下来。  
他不知道自己是不是发出了呻吟，屋外庆典热闹的声音掩盖了许多事情，伊治没有发现任何异常。  
他最终打开房门出去了。

-  
伊治的气息在门口消失了，尼治猛地拿下了山治堵着嘴巴的手臂。  
呻吟声已经无法抑制，山治大汗淋漓浑身瘫软的靠在尼治的怀里，像是刚从深水中捞起，尼治打开阴茎环，这么久之后，山治终于无声的射了出来。  
然后他被尼治揪着衣领拎出了衣橱。

“这是你的选择吗，”尼治居高临下的笑着看着躺在地板上的山治，衬衫全部被解开，裤子褪掉了一半，更可笑的是那件深红的披风还挂在他的肩膀上——真是个可笑的王子。  
“你果然更喜欢我吗？”尼治俯下了身，钳着他的腰将他抱起，怀里的人没有任何反应，只能感受到痛苦快感后微微的痉挛。  
尼治揪着山治的头发逼着他和他对视，笑着说，“是不是伊治那一套没法满足你？你果然更喜欢痛苦吧。”  
“那就让我来满足你吧。”

尼治彻底脱掉山治的裤子，终于拿出了他体内的机械，扶着早就坚硬的性器捅了进去。  
湿润的内里早就做好了接纳的准备，温暖的甬道痛苦的搅紧入侵的凶器，尼治发出舒服的喟叹，俯下身品尝身下人苍白的皮肤，这具曾经很漂亮的身体现在随处可见或新或旧的青紫和吻痕。  
有他留下的，也有别人的。  
他将手指嵌在其中一块青紫上，用力按下，满意的感觉到身下人的颤抖和甬道神经性的收缩，他更深的捅了进去，拿开山治一直挡着眼睛的手臂——被咬的鲜血淋漓的手臂——看见他闭上眼睛，一道泪痕流进头发里。  
“喂，发出声音，我可不想操一具尸体。”  
他看见山治说了什么，但是他没有听清，窗外的庆典声音越来越响，他不知道现在有没有下人在找这两位失踪的王子，但是他不想管了。  
“你说什么？大声点，”尼治更用力的操进去，“被我操哑了吗？”  
山治还是没说话，奇怪的是尼治并没有感觉生气，他现在心情很好，前所未有的好，他自己都想不明白是为什么。  
他操进山治的体内，却下意识的变得轻柔了一些，仿佛在学伊治那一套。  
他突然觉得不用乱七八糟的东西塞满山治的身体好像也不赖。

他又将山治抱了起来，让他坐在自己怀里，头靠在自己的右肩上。山治任凭他摆布，只有在坐下去的瞬间外泄了一声颤抖的呻吟。  
他感觉到山治气息不稳的吐息，就在他的脖颈处。

一种奇怪的感觉充盈了他的心脏。  
士兵们开始乱七八糟的欢呼，杰尔马王国一片喧嚣，他们敬爱的王子殿下们于21年前就此诞生。  
“伊治大人，尼治大人，山治大人，勇治大人！！生日快乐！！！”  
尼治也侧过头，看着眼前泛着不自然潮红的白皙脖颈，亲了上去。

“生日快乐，我的弟弟。”尼治说。

END


End file.
